


Dreaming an Fantasy

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [19]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: What if Aya and Jodie decided to have sex before her mission at Dryfield? Well, how will this turn out?





	Dreaming an Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an one-shot of Aya and Jodie.
> 
> Enjoy! And I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.

**September 5, 2000**

**M.I.S.T. Center, Los Angeles**

"Hiya, Aya! Welcome to 'Bouquet's Guns and Ammo'! How may I help you?" Jodie said, in a happy tone.

"Yeah. Just give me the M4A1 Rifle and some 5.56 Rifle ammo," Aya requested. "The boss took all of the SWAT weapons away..."

"Okay. Coming right up!" She said, as she went to the drawers. She was wearing an green business suit that fits her very well. In fact, Jodie looked cute and sexy in that outfit.

Aya was waiting for her when she had a thought: Does she loved Jodie? They're both friends and all that, but now she want to take their friendship to the next level. Her thoughts cleared up almost when she gave the weapon and ammo to her.

"Be sure to drink lots of water! Don't want to dry up and become some NMC's beef jerky!"

Of course, that comment made Aya laugh so hard. But she shook it off and turned around so she can leave.

"Hold up. I got something to tell you," Jodie said to her.

"I got to say something too." Aya told her.

"Have you been thinking about me? Have any sexual thoughts or fantasies lately?"

"Uhm...I don't really know. You looked cute in that business suit, anyway." Aya said, trying to change the subject. Days before this happened, she had one fantasy about Jodie and that is to have sex with her. Aya sometimes questioned about her sexuality, whatever if she is straight or a lesbian.

"Come on. Tell the truth. Or you'll be paying for the weapon and ammo." Jodie said.

"Fine...I did have dreaming an fantasy about you. And it's is about making love." Aya said, looking down on the floor.

"You mean sex?"

"Yes. But I should get going before-" She started to say.

"Don't leave. We're going to have sex right here, right now." Jodie said, interrupting Aya.

"O-okay." Aya smiled, as she made her way around the table to Jodie's side. She put her hands on Jodie's shoulders and looked into her eyes intently. "You're very important to me." She moved her hands slowly up her shoulders and locked them behind Jodie's neck.

Jodie mustered up the courage to put her hands on Aya's hips. Her heart felt like it was beating its way out of her chest. They had been friends for so long and has never taken it this far before in their lives. The feelings she was having were driving her wild. She felt Aya pulling her in ever so gently, and Jodie slid her hands around Aya's petite waist and locked then across the small of her back. Barely able to breath, Jodie gazed into her special friend's eyes with more desire than she had ever felt in her life for anything or anyone. She could see it in Aya's eyes that she wanted her too, and it made her tingle hotly all over.

Aya was lost in Jodie's brown eyes. Almost uncontrollably she was pulling the girl closer. She felt Jodie pulling in as well. They had gotten so close over the two years; this was the next step for Aya and Jodie who were so hopelessly into each other. It didn't make any sense to fight anymore.

"Aya...don't be shy. Do it."

Without wasting a single second more, Aya placed her hands gently on Jodie's face and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Their mouths engulfed each other lustfully. Aya dropped her hands and draped her arms around Jodie's neck as they kissed, and Jodie ran he hands softly up and down Aya's sides. The girls' tongues intertwined and the sounds of their wet kissing filled the otherwise silent room. Aya grabbed Jodie's hips and pushed her against the table, never breaking contract with the girl's sensual lips. Long moments pass before they finally came up for air, still holding their bodies together.

Jodie looked into Aya's enchanting eyes, breathing hard and desperate for more of her. "Well, are you sure you want to do this?"

Aya smiled and kissed her again, and for several more moments, softly now, their lips embraced tenderly as the girls recovered their sanity. They parted and both giggled, rubbing noses and leaning their foreheads together.

"Yes," Aya said softly with her eyes closed.

"Okay. Let's get undressed and figure out what should we do..." Jodie said.

Aya giggled as she undid the equipment and took her shirt off, showing off her 34C breasts. Their so soft and warm that Jodie couldn't help but touching the breasts softly.

Jodie began squeezing her breasts like perfectly jiggled water balloons. Aya felt out a playfully moan.

"Oooooooooh..." Aya cooed as Jodie started pinching her sweet nipples, circuling her fingers all around it. She had started massaging them all over stroking her nipples and giving it some sucking. Jodie continued to suck and lick her right nipple, while stroking her left nipple.

"You taste delicious..." Jodie said, as she went back to sucking Aya's nipple for another 5 minutes.

"Jodie, please..." Aya begged.

She stopped and looked at Aya seductively.

"You want me, do you?"

"Yeah..." Aya said, as she sat on the equipment table. Jodie grabbed her pants and pulled them down gently to her feet and into the ground. All that's left is her black underwear. Jodie immediately wasted no time by pulling them off with her hands. She found herself smiling in total delight as she witnessed Aya's tight pussy for her to see and cherish.

Licking her lips already, Jodie decided to tease Aya off by licking a good portion around the shaven area, making Aya shudder lustfully as a result. Before she could start, Jodie took all of her clothes off, leaving her only in her white underwear. In Aya's mind, the feeling of Jodie's wet tongue licking all around her tightened pussy made her toes curl and shiver with pure excitement. Being entranced by her unbelievable taste, Jodie decided to dig in get again, flickering and fluttering all around her pink sugar walks. The taste felt so good to Jodie, tasting a bit of pineapple and an ounce of peach around Aya's pussy (Aya was wearing body wash, just in case you all didn't tell). A flavor like two combined made Jodie shove her tongue inside her clit deeper, basically penetrating her tongue back and forth. Aya moaned heavily at this feeling, forcing her to literally cling on to the table. After a while, Jodie decided to slip two of her fingers inside her warm pink pussy. This forced Aya's hips to gyrate at a very steady pace, enduring every thrust and lick she could take. The more faster Jodie's fingers and tongue were going, the louder Aya's moans were getting per second. Jodie was finger-fucking her so fast, it made Aya smile. After 6 minutes of all the fucking and licking she had been experienced, she finally let it go.

"I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING...!" Aya lustfully shrieked.

With Jodie on standby, Aya took in a big gigantic release, spraying Jodie's face with all of her sticky love juices. She started squirting a few times in return, blasting Jodie with release after release. Jodie opened her mouth and catch all of her cum in her mouth.

As she swallowed the juices up, she licked around her pussy to clean up the juices.

"Wow, that felt amazing..." Aya sighed.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet." Jodie said, as she pulled her underwear off. "It's your turn now."

Aya began to think what should she do with Jodie. After a few minutes, she decided to return the favor for Jodie by doing the same thing.

Jodie got on the table and spread her legs wide so Aya could see her pussy. First, she began by rubbing Jodie's clit for a while. Pleasure rocked her body and she let out a moan. Without wasting a single second, Aya took a playful lick at her pussy lips.

It tasted like the combination of a tropical smoothie, but with peaches and oranges. She spread the pussy lips and saw that cum is flowing out. Aya licked it up and shoved her tongue inside of her, moving it back and forth.

"Ohhhhhhh..." Jodie moaned as Aya continued to lick her wet pussy. Before she knew it, Aya took a lick at her clit.

"Ahhhhhh..." She moaned as she put the clit into her mouth and started to suck it. With her free hand, Aya insert two fingers into her pussy, thrusting them back and forth. It felt so warm like a cozy fire. After about seven whole minutes of this, Jodie finally let it go.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She yelled.

With one last thrust and suck, Jodie let out a huge moan as she squirted her love juices all over Aya's face. She noticed it and opened her mouth, trying to catch all the juices.

After her orgasm ended, they stand up and share an another French kiss.

"You were soo good, Aya!" Jodie exclaimed.

"Thank you. And I think an hour had passed now. I've better get dress before our boss catches us," Aya said, then laughed.

The two got dressed and Aya grabbed her weapons. She was about to leave when this happened:

"Aya?"

"Yes?" She asks.

"Good luck on your mission. I believe in you!" Jodie said happily.

Aya smiled at her and walked out of the room.

You know what they say...fantasies can come true...

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Give out a kudo or comment if you like the story!
> 
> Until then, peace!


End file.
